EL TIEMPO QUE SE FUE Y EL NUEVO QUE ES (PARTE I: RIN NOHARA)
by amevicd
Summary: TRAS LA MUERTE DE HIDAN Y KAKUZO, YO Y MI SENSEI TOMAMOS SU LUGAR EN AKATSUKI, DE LA CUAL NO SE MUCHO; PERO YA QUE CONFIO EN MI MAESTRA TAMPOCO SE LO PREGUNTO. ... LA MIRE, RECORDANDO TODO LO QUE HE PASADO CON ELLA; GRACIAS A ELLA ESTOY CON VIDA.
1. ACERCA DE MI

ras la muerte de hidan y kakuzo yo y mi sensei tomamos su lugar en akatzuki, de la cual no se mucho y ya que confío en mi maestra tampoco pregunto.

-bura-sensei a donde has dicho que nos dirigimos- comente tranquilamente mientras mi mirada se fundía con el cielo azul.

-ah, siempre tan ávida de respuestas querida, bueno pues nos dirigimos a la gran konoha eh escuchado que tienen un gran número de salones de juego y ya sabes no pude resistirme-

-mierda bura, no entiendo como puede gustarte tanto las apuestas, si al principio es emocionante pero para mi ya es todo un tedio- realmente es desesperante ir de aldea en aldea, de país en país, por esa estupida adicción a veces la sigo debo reconocer que es bastante entretenido, pero otras veces muero del sueño por tantas horas de juego.

-hay ya ya, no seas tan dramática si bien que te gusta jugar además siempre ganas jajá. Jajá, recuerdo una vez tuve una buena camarada no como tu, ella era tan adicta como yo obvio no tan buena que habrá pasado con ella- se quedo callada mientras su dedo índice daba pequeños golpes en su barbilla

como yo verla- nuevo.

yo la mire y recordé todo lo que eh pasado con ella, gracias a ella estoy con vida, ella me encontró en un estado deplorable al ser ninja medico supo curar mis heridas tanto superficiales como aquellas heridas profundas en el alma puede que no sea muy cariñosa pero yo eh sabido acoplarme a su estilo de vida, en cuanto estuve fuera de peligro y plenamente sana me hice su pupila primero vivimos en la aldea escondida entre las nubes, un bello lugar debo admitir no tan hermoso como mi aldea de origen pero bueno, no nos quedamos muchos tiempo ahí por lo general salíamos a conocer otras aldeas aun ahora después de tantos años parecemos nómadas siempre de un lado a otro conociendo, jugando, claro siempre jugando bura siempre encuentra los mejores lugares para apostar; todos estos años me han servido para aprender y desarrollar diferente tipos de jutsus al ser un ninja medico tengo un excelente control del chakra, el jutsu mas poderoso que poseo es el justsu de transformación y no hablo de una simple replica, este jutsu es bastante exacto consiste en transformarme en cualquier ninja que conozca, al hacer esto mi chakra se transforma en su chakra e incluso puedo usar sus técnicas es bastante bueno si lo miras por donde lo mires. Después, de tantos años a lado de bura eh aprendido hacer fría, seria sumamente seria no se todo lo que existió para mi alguna vez se murió así que decidí adoptar una nueva forma de ser la cual me ah funcionado a la perfección.

-hey... te hablo mmm odio cuando te pierdes en tus recuerdos cuantas veces te lo eh dicho no deberías sumergirte tanto en ellos-dijo mi sensei mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro, ella era tan dramática a la hora de hablar siempre me daba risa

-ya casi llegamos acaso no estas emocionada?-.

-bura-sensei, siempre molestando.- veía como ante ivan apareciendo grandes árboles con diferentes tipos de flores la hierba verde siempre en lo alto... ah debo admitir konoha siempre me pareció hermosa, aun recuerdo; solía venir a las afueras de konoha diariamente, me encantaba recolectar hierbas medicinales es el mejor lugar para hacerlo nunca venia sola siempre estaba el acompañándome claro no hacia mucho solo se recostaba sobre el pasto y observaba el amanecer siempre veníamos solos ya que nuestro otro compañero acababa de ser ascendido a jounin y solía entrenar desde temprano

-vamos... te eh dicho que dejes de rebuscar en esa cabecita, eres imposible no se como puedes ponerte a pensar en cosas que ya fueron, si yo hiciera eso pfff... estuviera hasta la coronilla de estrés.-

-claro, ya que tus deudas son realmente grandes se que no quieres pensar en ellas ajajá.-

Unos minutos después nos encontrábamos frente a esa majestuosa puerta

_Mis piernas empezaban a fallar_

_Mi respiración se hacia mas rápida_

_Mis Manos, Agr. Maldita seres maná sudaban_

_¿Que pasaría al estar dentro del lugar donde una vez tuve un hogar?_

Ciertamente Moria de miedo pero no iba permitir que este me controlara entraría por tan majestuosa puerta el destino traería lo que tuviera que traer.


	2. ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS

TRAS LA MUERTE DE HIDAN Y KAKUZO, YO Y MI SENSEI TOMAMOS SU LUGAR EN AKATSUKI, DE LA CUAL NO SE MUCHO; PERO YA QUE CONFIO EN MI MAESTRA TAMPOCO SE LO PREGUNTO.

_Ciertamente Moria de miedo pero no iba permitir que este me controlara, entraría por tan majestuosa puerta, el destino traería lo que tuviera que traer. …_

Una vez adentro me sentí tan rara, un pequeño nudo en mi estomago se estaba formando nunca me gusto esa sensación, me hacia sentir tan indefensa.

la aldea esta parcialmente igual unas cosas mas unas menos, pero aun así era sumamente hermosa.

-OK, vallamos por este lado, creo que por aquí esta el centro que es donde se encuentran lo salones de juego, tu deberías de saberlo naciste ía bura mientras ponía cara de euforia, me encanta cuando esta de buen humor, pone esa cara de desquiciada cada que entramos en uno de esos lugares

-hai vallamos, al parecer estas muy emocionada eh-.

Al adentrarnos mas en la aldea, fuimos notando como las personas nos miraban, yo temí que hubieran descubierto mi verdadera identidad lo cual seria algo difícil por la gran tunica negra con nubes rojas que cubría mi cuerpo y ese enorme sombrero de paja que solo dejaba ver parte de mi nariz y boca, no realmente nadie me pudo haber reconocido

-¿lo has notado?- preguntaba bura

-si, ¿que es lo que están mirando?-

De repente alrededor de 10 anbus nos tenían rodeadas, nosotras quedamos inertes ante aquello yo seguramente por terror y bura mas probablemente por curiosidad.

-entonces, ¿akatsuki no?-se escucho una voz ronca y muy grave, Bura y yo miramos hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz, nos encontramos con el capitán Ibiki Morino jefe del departamento de tortura e investigación de konoha, recuerdo haber oído hablar de el cuando era mas pequeña, todos le temían por su manera no tan ortodoxa de sacar información a los ninja renegados y criminales de alto rango.

-mmm... Ibiki morino eh, dime en que te podemos ayudar no entiendo porque nos esta rodeando un escuadrón tan grande de anbus-. Mi sensei comento con cierto humor.

-veras, tenemos ordenes del hokage de detener e interrogar a cualquier sospechoso que entre a la aldea y bueno, ese atuendo es digno de alarmarse-. ibiki señalo nuestras vestimentas. – además ustedes los de akatsuki quieren a los jinchuriki algo que no podemos permitir. Dijo mientras su rostro reflejaba excitación.

-jinchuriki eh, lo siento capitán el kyubi no me ah sido asignado, solo venimos a esta aldea por el gran turismo que hay, hemos escuchado mucho de ello.

¡Que! jinchuriki, kyubi , no podía creerlo al parecer Bura y yo pertenecemos a una organización de criminales, es algo degradante jamás haría algo así, mmm... para que querrán a los bijus, es una vergüenza que no sepa nada acerca de esto me dije a mi misma.

Me encontraba relativamente perdida en mis pensamientos cuando de repente sentí un chakra algo pesado, al voltear en dirección a aquello un puño realmente tenso trato de estamparse en mi cara, tome su muñeca antes del impacto y la arroje contra a un árbol a unos cuanto metros de distancia, ella cayo golpeándose la cabeza y su mirada de clavo mis ojos

-interesante- ; Sakura Haruno, edad 17 años, rango chunin, así que eres un ninja medico, excelente control de chakra, aprendiz de la legendaria Sanin Tsunade Senju la cual ahora es hokage de esta aldea, miembro del equipo 7 liderado por kakashi hatake que es esto ¿amor?, así que sasuk…..

Veía através de la mirada de aquella chiquilla que tenía frente ami cuando sentí como alguien más con un flujo realmente grande de chakra trataba de arremeter contra mi, rápidamente lo tome por la barbilla y lo baje al nivel de mis rodillas

-esto no dolerá querido, Naruto Uzumaki, 16 años, eres un genin aun que mucho mas fuerte que muchos jounin, así que tu eres el jinchuriki del kyubi eso debe ser escalofriante, tu maestro un legendario sanin Jiraiya y miembro también del equipo 7, OH no puedo creerlo el cuarto hokage ajajá, si son parecido y aquí también esta el Uchiha menor.-dije en voz alta mientras sus ojos azules me revelaban tanto como podían volví a hablarle;

-no te preocupes Naruto no pretendo hacerte daño- le dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa sincera.

-Sakura, Naruto, ¿se encuentran bien?- OH mierda esa voz se coló por mis oídos como una droga poderosa, quizás tendría mas de 10 años sin verle, sin escucharle, pero supe que era el, su voz tenia los mismos matices obvio mas graves por la maduración que había adquirido pero eso no cambiaba el echo de querer morir por el, otra vez….

-si Kakashi-sensei, no se preocupe.- le contesto la chica del peculiar pelo rosa.

**_¿Que haría?_**

**_¿Tendría que enfrentarme con el?_**

**_¿Trataría de matarme por haber lastimado a sus alumnos?_**

**_¿El me reconocería?_**


	3. HUIDA Y TRANSFORMACION

_**¿Qué haría?**_

_**¿Tendría que enfrentarme con él?**_

_**¿El trataría de matarme por haber lastimado a sus alumnos?**_

_**¿Me reconocería?**_

Bura siendo una ninja sensorial supo el estado en el que me encontraba, escuchar como alguien decía su nombre llenaba mi pobre existencia, el vacio que cargaba desde hace muchos años, no quería mirarlo para ser sincera sentí como todo mi cuerpo flaqueaba ante aquella situación, Naruto al cual tenía aun tomado por la barbilla sintió el temblor en mi mano y en mi cara, la cual reflejaba una mueca de dolor.

-¿así que tu eres el ninja que copia eh?, gusto en conocerte Kakashi Hatake no te imaginas todo lo que me han contado sobre ti, realmente lamento si lastimamos a tus pupilos, como dije antes no pretendemos hacer daño a nadie-escuche a bura que le hablaba con cierta emoción, y como no muchas noches le hable sobre nuestras aventuras en el equipo 10 y mi amor platónico hacia él; me incorpore dejando libre de mi agarre a Naruto, el de un salto llego a donde estaba Sakura la cual ya se había levantado y después los dos se unieron a su sensei, puedo decir con franqueza que estaba llegando a mi limite de ansiedad, tenerlo tan cerca siempre provocaba eso aun y cuando éramos pequeños ya lo hacía, trate de salir de mi ensimismamiento

-Bura eh visto a través de los ojos de esa chiquilla que la Hokage de la aldea es tu vieja amiga Tsunade Senju.- a lo que bura soltó una risita de incredibilidad

-entonces eso es lo que ha estado haciendo.-contesto con una gran sonrisa es su rostro.

-Hey ustedes dos, les pido que presten atención, no estén secreteando en unos momentos las llevaremos al cuartel y ahí podrán decirnos todo lo que deseen ¿quieren?-, comento Ibiki mientras nos señalaba.

-capitán Ibiki espere un momento, tú has dicho que te han contado mucho sobre mí, puedo saber sus nombres según los registros que tenemos de akatsuki solo hay una mujer [Konan] y su aspecto no corresponde con el de ella, ¿entonces quienes son ustedes?-.

-Kakashi, todo eso no los dirán en cuanto estemos en el cuartel, no te preocupes averiguaremos que tanto saben de ti si eso es lo que realmente te preocupa-dijo un Ibiki algo enojado.

Bura sin pensarlo dos veces me tomo de la muñeca y apretó fuertemente aquel sitio que servía para desaparecer al instante, era como un jutsu de tele transportación cada una de nosotras lleva uno en la muñeca y otro en la espalda al nivel de los pulmones, esta técnica es un tanto prohibida por el modo tan doloroso de adquirirla, nos funcionaba muy bien cuando debíamos escapar o simplemente esfumarnos de alguna situación sin dejar rastro alguno.

Aparecimos unas 3 calle por debajo de donde nos habíamos encontrado dos segundos antes, rápidamente hice varios sellos con mis manos y toque a bura lo siguiente fue la transformación miraba con detalle a unos ninjas que se encontraban a algunos metros de nosotras y ahí estaba esa sensación tan alucinante recorriendo nuestros cuerpos.

**rin**, eso estuvo cerca ahora dime donde se encuentra Tsunade, tú debes de conocer a la perfección esos lugares-. Decía bura mientras se estiraba y entraba en armonía con su nuevo aspecto.

-hai, es por este lado.- conteste mientras caminaba relajadamente, sobre los tejados se podían ver a todos esos anbus que habíamos dejado atrás tratando de encontrarnos cosa que sería realmente inútil; caminamos hasta llegar a la gran torre en la cual debería de estar la Hokage haciendo su trabajo, entramos al lugar sin ningún problema caminamos unos cuantos minutos más hasta encontrarnos con la enorme puerta de madera, estaba a punto de tocarla cuando esta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer no mayor a 30 años elegantemente vestida de color negro y con cara de preocupación.

-chicos que hacen aquí, hay una alerta en la aldea al pareces se han infiltrado dos miembros de Akatsuki.- dijo la mujer.

-no te preocupes Shizune, no creo que sea para exagerar, de cualquier forma venimos a recibir órdenes de la Hokage.- le dijo bura, yo no podría a ver contestado ya que ni siquiera conocía el nombre de esa mujer.

-argh, apúrense y hagan lo que ella les ordene, yo debo atender otros asuntos, dijo mientras salía corriendo.

Abrimos aquella puerta y vimos a una mujer alta de tez blanca con un largo cabello rubio y un frente espectacularmente grande me sentí cohibida al instante, con ella se encontraba un chico de tez apiñonada con mirada cansada y pérdida, el veía como su Hokage caminaba de un lado a otro, ella ni siquiera nos miraba.

-Shikamaru quiero un reporte de lo que está pasando, y lo quiero ahora pregunta a Kakashi cuál es la situación no podemos permitir que escapen ve, que haces aun aquí y cuando regreses procura traer un poco de sake todo esto me estresa de mas necesito algo que me relaje- dijo la Hokage al pobre chico que tenía enfrente.

-hai Godaime, hare lo que me pide-. Y sin más salió por la ventana sin echarnos si quiera una sola mirada.

-¿y ustedes qué?, que hacen ahí parados, que es lo que quieren ahorita no estoy para estupideces-nos decía con cara de enojo, en un momento sus ojos color miel se posaron en los míos.

Tsunade Senju, 54 años –no creí que fuera tan vieja- ninja medico y uno de los tres legendarios Sanin de Konoha, nieta del primer Hokage el cual fundo la aldea, ahora ella sigue su camino convirtiéndose en la primera mujer en tener ese cargo en la aldea, adicta al sake y a las apuestas, llamada "la legendaria perdedora".

-hey ustedes dos les eh hablado-. Escuche cuando volví en mi misma, hice el sello indicado y nuestras transformaciones fueron anuladas.

-¿qué? ¿Ustedes se han atrevido a venir hasta aquí y estar frente a mi?, ¿qué es lo que quieren y quiénes son?- pregunto mientras una vena aparecía en su frente.


End file.
